<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] a single heartbeat between your two by sophinisba</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012883">[Podfic] a single heartbeat between your two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba'>sophinisba</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sophinisba's Voiceteam 2020 works [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rebellion, Undercover, Undercover Missions, Undercover as Married, Undercover as a Couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mollivanders's story read aloud: </p>
<p>    He steps closer to Jyn, brushing a loose strand of hair from her face.</p>
<p>    (As always, there was nowhere else to go.)</p>
<p>    “Hi,” he says softly, and the voices outside key in the code. Her eyes flick up to meet his and a smile plays at her lips. “Hi,” she echoes.</p>
<p>    When he kisses her this time, he kisses her like it’s the last chance he’ll ever get. His hands wrap around her waist and she slides herself against him, her hands steady and warm on his chest. Her fingers curl in anticipation as he kisses her openly, as intently and with as much emotion as he can convey.</p>
<p>    (For a brief instant, he thinks she is trying to tell him something too.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sophinisba's Voiceteam 2020 works [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] a single heartbeat between your two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613262">a single heartbeat between your two</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollivanders/pseuds/mollivanders">mollivanders</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My contribution to team Red Out Loud's Secrets anthology for Voiceteam 2020, week 1! </p>
<p>Also May the 4th be with you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td class="cover">

</td>
<td class="content">
<h2>Streaming Audio</h2>
<audio></audio>

<h2>Downloads</h2>
<ul>
<li>
<a href="https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/a+single+heartbeat+between+your+two.mp3">MP3</a> | <b>Size:</b> 11.6 MB | <b>Duration:</b> 17:55 minutes</li>
</ul>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>